


change

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: The old god is destroyed , things change . first attempt at fan fic and i really have no idea what im doing . ignoring a lot of canon as i dont like it . in this version , Sylvanas allowed the night elves to flee Teldrassil before she burned itAlso a lot of my ideas have been influenced by others on here , especially high kings predicament by Buntheridon , he who burns with light by Jojo1112 and last resort by sniperct as well as others





	1. light

Anduin was silent , his sword lose in his grip , as tears fall down his cheeks at the sight of the dead , the dying and the forces of the Horde , Alliance and the Naga assaulting the ruined walls of Nazjatar and the old god N'zoth . In the end, Azshara had turned, along with her people, seeking to be free of the old god. But he was so powerful and she had been destroyed, and the forces against him were beginning to thin, to tire .As the screams of the dying filled the Air, he looked across the battlefield. Jaina was failing, her mana low. Next to her Vereesa and Sylvanas, both badly wounded, struggled to keep the faceless ones at bay.

Anduin steeled himself, called upon his faith, called upon the light within him and without. He felt it engulf him, fill him with its energy. But more than that, he felt the light within the living around him, it joined with him and then he felt the world soul herself, Azeroth, somehow lend her strength to him. Anduin floated into the air, much to the surprise of those around him, and shot towards N’zoth, like a comet. The fighting stopped as everyone looked towards the bright light that flew into the old god. It went deathly silent as the world went white, as the light gathered by Anduin exploded. A wave of light spread in all directions as the old god was consumed, his scream filling the air. The wave of light knocked even the strongest to their knees. The light engulfed everyone and everything. Wounds were healed, the recently dead woke up, alive and whole. The Naga found themselves free of N'zoth’s corruption and became Elves once more. And the Forsaken. The forsaken screamed as the light filled them. Sylvanas fell into her Vareesa's arms, every nerve within her body on fire, her skin glowing as the light washed over her. Anduin smiled and looked at the old god before him as it was consumed and then all went black.

Sylvanas opened her eyes and took a deep breath, her body feeling sore and bruised. She blinked and sat up in shock, as she realised she was breathing, as she felt and heard her heart beating once more. Tears of surprise, of shock, of Joy even rolled down her face. She felt arms around her and looked into the equally tearful faces of her sisters . “How “she asked, emotion filling her now beating heart “how”?


	2. a proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meeting between the horde and alliance

Anduin woke up, his head felt like a hundred dwarf smiths were hammering into his skull and he leaned over, vomiting. “The little lion is awake” he heard a familiar voice say, although it sounded different, more alive and full of affection. Then he felt hands on his shoulders and looked up into the eyes of Genn, looking at him with concern. “What happened” he asked, blinking as he took the drink Jaina was offering him. “You channelled so much of the light, you destroyed N’zoth, healed the planet, vaporised the sword of Sargeras, returned the naga to elves and the forsaken to life, returned me to life “said that familiar voice again. He looked to where it was coming from and his mouth fell open. Although she was still dressed the same, Sylvanas was no longer the banshee Queen he had known. Her skin was pale but alive, her hair more blond than white, and her eyes were no longer red but rather a beautiful hazel colour. He could feel the life within her, feel her heartbeat. She stepped forward, ignoring Genn's growls and before anyone could stop her, she held Anduin’s face and kissed him with a passion that surprised him but was not unwelcome. “Thank you” she said, genuinely smiling before leaving the room. Anduin looked at Genn and Jaina. “Is all that true? “He asked and they both nodded. “I don't know how you did it, but you saved us all” Genn said “You really did”.

A few days later Anduin was up and about. As soon as he was well enough, a meeting between the alliance and the horde was called. All the leaders were there and surprisingly in good moods. The usual tense atmosphere and threat of violence was gone. He walked into the hall but before he could say a word, they stood and clapped. For a good ten minutes. Eventually it died down and he sat, noticing that Sylvanas was dressed differently, the skulls gone and now in green and brown, more like the ranger general she used to be. And she was smiling such a beautiful smile, or at least Anduin thought so. That was a new feeling for him, to think of her as beautiful and he found himself constantly shifting his eyes in her direction. He also noticed a few other things as well. Especially the way that the first arcanist Thalyssra and high priestess Tyrande sat next to one another and held hands, and that Varok Saurfang was back in his place as leader of the orcs. A smile spread across his face at that. Perhaps peace really could be achieved.

“What now” asked Saurfang “do we do about the forsaken?” Anduin looked at him as Sylvanas's face lost its expression, becoming still and emotionless, something that he found less than pleasant. “Now that they are human again or in the case of the dark rangers, high elves, are they to remain part of the horde or re-join the alliance?” Lor'themar spoke next. “We welcome the dark rangers back if they so choose” he said, looking at Sylvanas's poker face and wondering what she was thinking. Anduin also wondered and stood up. “The forsaken are human, yes but Sylvanas is still their leader and ultimately what happens next is up to the war chief”. All eyes turned to Sylvanas, who also stood up and addressed the rest of the gathered leaders. “While the little lion was asleep” and Anduin was again surprised to hear affection, rather than derision in her voice when she called him that, “I spoke to my people about this. The dark rangers wish to stay at my side as do the majority of those who used to be forsaken. Lordaeron is been restored, the blight is gone and they wish to remain in their nation and surprisingly, still wish me to lead them”. She paused, looking round at the others." But they wish closer ties with other human kingdoms, so that they may reconnect with their relatives who reside there”. The assembled leaders started talking but Sylvanas waved them to silence. “I do not wish to abandon the horde, neither do I want to cause more conflict. We need to change, we stop this cycle. The war against the old god and his minions showed us that, and I can't believe I’m the one saying this, that the horde and the Alliance are stronger together. We need to ensure that we stay this way”.

Again everyone started talking at once but quietened down when Surfang stood up, his deep voice gaining everyone’s attention. “Then we need a pact, a pact of trade and mutual defence, a pact that cannot be broken”. He looked at Sylvanas, a smirk on his face. She shifted uncomfortably at that. Saurfang continued, smiling. “I propose a marriage between the High king and the War chief”. As he spoke he again looked over at Sylvanas and winked. “ Bastard” she muttered , knowing he was getting his own back on her but strangely , as the leaders broke down into talking again , she began to think it was not such a bad idea . Then Anduin spoke. “If the war chief agrees, I will gladly do whatever we must to ensure peace”. He looked over at Sylvanas and she blushed as she felt his eyes undress her. “Well this could be fun” she thought, a smirk returning to her face. “Very well” she said, “for peace “.


	3. fanatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turalyon loses it and suffers the consequences of his actions . Please note spousal abuse
> 
> (I dont like Turalyon becouse he let the love of his life be imprisoned rather than help her )
> 
> Also note , even with spell check , my writing some times leaves a lot to be desired

The next morning the leaders convened again in the great hall. “Where is Alleria?” asked Sylvanas, noticing their sister’s absence. Elsewhere Turalyon had finally lost it. Alleria had tried, she really had but his inability to accept her void magic and his irrational fanaticism to the light, which had only grown greater since Anduin's miracle, had all but destroyed their relationship. And now, after another argument caused by what she had assumed he would have considered good news, he had his sword in his hand and was threatening her. She could not bring herself to hurt him, so instead of fighting, she fled, opening a portal to the great hall, where her sister would be. But as she went to step through, He attacked her, a roar of anger and rage coming from him. 

Sylvanas sat with one leg over the armrest of her chair, half listening to Anduin drone on about another section of the peace pact. As much as she was actually looking forward to marrying him, she was more than ready to die again, as long as it meant this meeting would be over. Across from her sat her sister and Jaina. Even Vereesa seemed fed up now and Jaina was mouthing rude comments to them both, forcing her to stifle a laugh. Even the other alliance and horde leaders were getting fed up. It was late and most of the accords had been agreed upon. Eventually even Anduin realised he was boring everyone and said. “ OK shall we adjourn until tomorrow when we can discuss the wedding” he said and everyone quickly agreed . Just then a void portal opened up and Alleria fell through, a gash across her ribs spilling blood over the table, followed by Turalyon. The look on his face was a mixture of rage and pain as he passed through the void portal, his sword dripping with her blood. “Die abomination “he screamed raising his sword above her, only to stop as an arrow struck the blade. He looked up to see both Sylvanas and Vereesa with their bows in hand, ready to fire again. “What is the meaning of this” Shouted Anduin, also reaching for his weapon, as did many of the other leaders. 

“This vile beast, this abomination must be purged” Turalyon said, his face red with anger. “She had forsaken the light and cannot be allowed to poison any more of us with her foulness “. Sylvanas stepped forward. “Take one more step to hurt my sister and it is you who will be purged “she hissed, anger in her hazel eyes. Turalyon laughed at her. “ but of course war chief” he spat back , his eyes gleaming with fanatical insanity , “ you would side with her , seeing you were just as vile and depraved , perhaps coming back to life did nothing to take that away.” He stared at Sylvanas with hate, before turning back to Alleria. “Enough with this, I will purge her and then get on with you” He went to strike, but stopped as blood spilt from his mouth. He looked down at the arrow in his chest, then he was struck by another and another and another, until he looked like an archers practice dummy. “That’s probably enough “said Jaina, as both Sylvanas and Vereesa made to fire at him again, “I think you got him”. Turalyon fell forward, his sword clattering to the floor and Vereesa ran to her sister, as did Anduin and Malfurion. “It might be less painful if I heal her “Malfurion said as Anduin took off his gloves. The king moved out of the way as Malfurion called on his Druidic powers, and the wound in Alleria's side slowly stopped bleeding and closed. Sylvanas picked her up and she, Vereesa and Jaina took her away to rest.

Alleria woke up and Vereesa told her what had happened to Turalyon. In tears, Alleria fell into Vereesa's arms while Jaina and Sylvanas stood next to them, Sylvanas still not feeling close enough to Alleria to risk hugging her as well. The last thing she needed to do was make her sister feel even worse. But that decision as taken out of her hands as Alleria reached out and pulled her over. Sylvanas refused to cry but her eyes seemed to blur as she held her sister’s. Jaina quietly left the room . 

In the hall, the others were talking amongst themselves. Although Both the void elves and the light forged were part of the alliance , if the light forged choose to harm the void elves , it could lead to internal fighting , something even the horde leaders did not want to see, not now , after finally getting peace . Anduin got up when he saw Jaina. “I think we need to give them some time alone, before we speak to Alleria “she told the king. 

Alleria sat back in the bed, her sisters either side of her. She was surprised by how little she felt upset by her former lover’s death. She spoke softly to her sisters. “Since I become infused with the void, he had grown further away from me. Every day was an argument. Every time we were together it had been tense. And looking back, I can now see when his love for me had died and his love for the light had become fanaticism. It got even worse between us when N'zoth was destroyed. The void elves become stronger, the void easier for us to control, the voices have been silenced. When I told Turalyon this, instead of been pleased, he had become agitated, angry even. And that’s when he got abusive, violent. I thought I could handle it , I thought I could get him back to how he used to be” she stopped talking , tears in her eyes again and her sisters hugged her , holding her tight .Sylvanas wished Turalyon was still alive , just so she could kill him again .


	4. The king and the warcheif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after talking to her sister and Jaina , Sylvanas is visited by her future husband 
> 
> Unlike last chapter , this one is no way unpleasant

Long after Alleria had calmed down and gone to sleep, Sylvanas wondered around a bit before making her way back to the rooms that had been provided for her. As she got changed for bed, something that was new to her after so long, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to see Vereesa and Jaina. They were holding hands still and Sylvanas was surprised she had not noticed it long before now, how much her sister and the Lord Admiral cared for one another. Vereesa moved closer to her and gave her a hug. “What’s this for” she asked? “I have both my sister back “Vereesa replied and held onto her and Sylvanas hugged her back not really wanting to let go, but needing to, just so she could breathe again. Then Jaina stepped forward, her bright blue eyes burning through Sylvanas with a serious look. “I know it’s for the peace, you marrying Anduin but if you hurt him I will end you “she said, before her face burst into a smile and she surprised Sylvanas with a hug of her own. “ Please make this work” she whispered, before stepping back and taking hold of Vereesa's hand.

“So how long have you two been together” Sylvanas asked, wondering how many more people would be open about their relationships, now that war was over and they could look forward to a life together. She was not the only one who noticed the first arcanist and high priestess had been holding hands and she knew for a fact that Lady Liadrin and Veleera Sanguinar had been secretly seeing one another for some time. “Since Jaina became lord Admiral” Vereesa replied, holding Jaina tighter. “Then it’s my turn” Sylvanas said smiling, although her voice held no malice or real threat, “hurt my sister and I will end you”. Jaina and Vereesa laughed, a bit nervously. Sylvanas may now be living but she still, even with a smile, managed to be unnerving.

Later after they had left, Sylvanas lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was something she was finding difficult to get used to, having to sleep once again. She wondered why Anduin's display of light had destroyed both the lich king and the scourge, yet returned her forsaken to life. She had been surprised when the abominations not only became living creatures but also were able to procreate. One of her rangers had delivered that news with a smirk on her face. They had been created as essentially giant undead flesh golems , but Anduin’s power had turned them into a real , living , breathing race who , like the now human forsaken , decided to remain part of the new kingdom of Lordaeron. As she lay on her bed, there was a knock at the door.

“Can I come in” asked Anduin, somewhat nervously, hoping that his bride to be would say yes. When she did he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and turning to see her on the bed. He went red when he realised she was naked, but he found himself not wanting to look away. Sylvanas uncrossed her legs, giving him a better view. He moved his eyes slowly up her body , staring at her long toned legs , her thighs and what lay between them , her stomach and her breasts , then finally into her eyes , seeing a look of lust there , that made him so aroused . “Come closer my king” she whispered seductively, leaning forward and holding out her hand. Anduin stood there unsure what to do. He had no experience at this and felt out of his depth but he so wanted her. Seeing the look on his face, Sylvanas stood up and walked slowly over to him, taking him in her arms and kissing him. “It’s been far too long little lion” she purred, slowly rubbing her hands over his chest. Anduin gulped as Sylvanas run her hand down, between his legs, rubbing his aroused manhood. She undid his breeches and pulled them down, before kneeling before him and taking him in her mouth. “By the light “he whispered “by the bloody light”


	5. Teldrassil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teldrassil becomes the topic of conversation
> 
> Also i have no idea where im going now , as im just writing what ever ideas come into my head .

The next morning Anduin opened his eyes, feeling the weight of Sylvanas on his chest, her legs and arms wrapped around him. He felt light headed, happy. No more than happy. Maybe not in love yet , but nearly there .He still found himself thinking of Sylvanas as the banshee Queen who had done so many terrible things , yet she seemed to be completely different since he had given her life once more . He was not stupid enough to think she would be without the hate and anger that had driven her for so long since she had been killed by Arthus. But now she was driven by other things as well. Joy, happiness and love. And last night she had been so considerate, taken it slowly with him, knowing she was his first. The way she said little lion, no longer with scorn but with affection, had such an effect upon him now. And once he had gotten more confident in what they were doing, she had let him take her, let him have her completely, guiding him somewhat but letting him do what he wanted. They had taken each other to the heights of pleasure more than once and he had never felt more alive than when he was with her. Sylvanas looked up at him and smiled at the look of happiness on him. This marriage idea wasn't looking so bad now. Perhaps she wouldn't poison Saurfang after all, she thought smiling as she reached under the covers. “By the light “Moaned Anduin as she took him again.

Elsewhere High Priestess Tyrande was sitting on the edge of her bed, tears streaming down her face, with a crumpled letter in her hand. “That bloody woman” She hissed through tears, before getting dressed. “Are you ok?" asked Thalyssra, reaching out to her. Tyrande gave her the letter. After reading it, Thalyssra understood her lovers’ emotion and got up, holding her close as she sobbed.

As the morning wore on, Anduin insisted that they get dressed and go down for breakfast, something which Sylvanas did not object to. Eating was another thing she would have to get used to again. “Shall we little lion” she said, smiling, taking Anduin's hand. “Yes my Queen “he replied, holding her tight. As they entered the hall together, where the other leaders already sat, they were greeted by a loud shout of “YOU”. Looking up, they saw Tyrande storming towards them. Anduin went to step in front of Sylvanas but she shook her head and moved to meet the high priestess. Tyrande slapped her hard around the face, then surprised her by wrapping her arms around her. “I hate so you much “she said, crying into Sylvania's shoulder. Everyone else looked perplexed until First Arcanist Thalyssra took spoke. “The high priestess got a letter this morning from her second. Teldrassil was restored by Anduin’s magic and it turns out that the people we had thought perished within it when it burned , had in fact been taken off through portals at Sylvanas's orders , something she kept from even the rest of the Horde , and now we are at peace, they have been released . They arrived home last night”. Everyone looked at Sylvanas and Tyrande, who were now standing apart, Sylvanas still looking a bit uncomfortable. “I was a monster” she said “but even I could not burn children”. Tyrande moved over to the table, sitting next to the first Arcanist, who held her hands, still trembling with emotion. Anduin took his wife to be in his arms and kissed her, with more than a bit of passion. She gave up trying to fight after a few seconds and returned the kiss until someone coughed. “Err I don't mean to interrupt “said Genn, staring daggers at Sylvanas “but we do actually have some important matters to discuss this morning”.


	6. Windrunner spire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria , her sisters and a dragon

Alleria wondered along the beach, the gentle sea breeze blowing her hair around her and the only voices in her head now where her own. The void has grown less talkative since the old god had been destroyed by Anduin. In the wake of that event, somehow the light and the void had come into some sort of balance. The feared reprisals of the light forged, after Turalyon's death never came. In fact she had received an apology from the new High Exarch, who had replaced him. It seems that peace was extending even to the primal forces of the universe. Of course there were still those who wanted to hurt others, still evil and corrupt people in the world and although the alliance and Horde no longer fought, there were still enemies to be defeated. But she was leaving that up to others now. She had spent too long fighting, too long not actually living the life she had. And besides, she had someone now who actually wanted to be with her. And as if on cue, Alexstrasza landed in the surf, spraying water all over her. “Oh thank you” Alleria huffed, her hair and clothes dripping wet. The red Dragon turned into an elf and walked out of the sea, smiling as the water dripped from her naked body. “Well I needed an excuse to get you out of your clothes” she said, smiling. “You could have just asked “replied Alleria, undressing. “ But where is the fun in that” Alexstrasza whispered into her ear as they embraced, before she pushed Alleria over into the water, a big grin on her face. Alleria smiled, looking up at Alexstrasza. They had come together a while back now, before the great healing performed by Anduin. Alexstrasza had helped her to control her powers and ignore the whispers, instead of treating her like an abomination like Turalyon had. She only wished she had seen him for what he was back then, rather than trying to fix things. She only wished she had known how Alexstrasza had felt about her as well. But now she was free, free to follow her heart. She looked up at Alexstrasza, whose long wet red hair was plastered to her shoulders. She loved her and Alexstrasza loved Alleria back. This was what she needed and wanted and had never got from Turalyon. She wondered what her sisters would say.

“Well about bloody time” Vereesa said loudly, getting Sylvanas's attention. “What” she asked, walking up to her younger sister, who was staring out across the beach from the tree line? She looked to where Vereesa was looking and smiled. “Come now little moon, we don't want to intrude. We can wait until she wants to tell us”.

That night the three sisters sat outside Windrunner spire. The ghost lands had been restored, now once again part of Eversong woods and Alleria had taken to living back in Windrunner spire, having had it repaired. Other elves had returned to Windrunner village. Vereesa visited often but spent most of her time in Dalaran, with her children and Jaina and Sylvanas was either in Storm wind or Lordaeron, with Anduin. They were to be getting married next month, finally but she had taken time out of her schedule to see her sisters for the weekend. “So” said Vereesa, smiling at Alleria.” something you want to tell your sisters”. Sylvanas groaned and put her hand in her face. So much for waiting. Alleria was not stupid and had noticed her sisters earlier in the day, when she had been with Alexstrasza, so she knew what Vareesa was getting at. “No I don't think so” she said, smiling. Vereesa was not to be put off however. “So you are not seeing any one then?” Alleria feigned ignorance. “I’m sure I have no idea what you are on about little moon”. Finally Vereesa lost patience with her. “How long have you been fucking a dragon” she said, giggling as both her sisters spat their drink across the table.


	7. Something to spoil things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wants to spoil things

It fell to the earth in an explosion of fire, forming a huge crater in the ground. The very air around it hurt, caused it to burn and melt. It needed a host, something to enable it to survive. Then it felt it. Life. Better than that, sentient life.

Torg made his way over to the smoking crater in his field." Goddamned goblins “he muttered, wondering what sort of damage the green little bastards had done now. But when he got closer he realised his error. By then however it was too late.

It covered the creature, pouring into it through its mouth, its ears, its nose, filling the squirming fleshy thing with its own essence. It cast the spirit out and took its place, reading through the beings memories to find out where it was. "Oh” it said out loud, with its first voice in centuries “this world will provide such pleasure".

Elsewhere Anduin woke up, his body glistening in a thin covering of sweat. Something felt wrong. He didn't know what or why, but something felt so wrong. He looked around at the sleeping form next to him, at the woman he was to marry. A smile banished his worry as he watched her and whispered “by the light, she snores like a bear".


	8. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someones getting married ,
> 
> please note i may go back and add more when i can write romantic shit a bit better :-)

Sylvanas felt like an idiot. She had never really been one to wear a dress and in fact had wanted to wear something like her old ranger dress uniform for her wedding , but her sisters had pointed out she was going to become the high Queen of the Horde and Alliance and as such she needed to look the part . She tried to argue back that Anduin would be in ceremonial armour but they would have none of it. So in the end she had settled for a white dress that was simple and elegant. It was strapless and left her shoulders and arms bare and clung to her body until it reached her hips, where it became more flowing. She insisted it gave her room to move and wasn't long enough for her to trip over, even if she had to wear those ridiculous white high heels. Alleria and Vareesa had threaded flowers through her hair and she wore a necklace of sapphires that had belonged to Anduin's mother. She knew she looked beautiful but after so long not worrying about her appearance, she found herself not caring to worry about it now either. Her sisters though, they were a different story and fussed over this wedding more than she ever could. They were dressed in similar dresses, but rather than white, they were Horde red. Sylvanas has insisted that if they wanted to be her bridesmaids, they had to wear horde colours. They didn't really, she just wanted to get them back for making her wear a dress.  
Finally she was ready and stepped out of the room, where Lor'themar Theron was waiting for her. As both her parents where deceased, she had asked him to walk her down the aisle. Surprisingly he agreed. He looked her up and down, a big cheesy grin on his face but before he could say anything she held up her hand. “Not a word “she hissed “unless you want to lose the other eye”. Lor'themar just smiled, sensing how nervous she truly was, despite the fact that she was no stranger to spending time with her husband to be.

Anduin on the other hand was a wreck. “Sit down and relax Anduin” growled Genn. “You’re making me nervous”. Genn was surprised when Anduin asked him to be best man, given how much he had hated Sylvanas. But in the months that she had been alive, the tension between the two had fizzled out. Genn could never truly forgive her for the death of his son, but he also realised that she was not the monster she once was and he even came to understand that her undead nature had been a part of that. Plus he wanted Anduin to be happy. The boy was like a son to him now, filling the void left by his own sons passing and Anduin saw Genn as a father figure in turn. “Why do you get to wear normal clothing while I have to wear armour? It’s a wedding, not a battle”. Anduin hated wearing armour, even though he was fit and strong enough for it not to bother him too much. But for a wedding it seemed a bit much. “Because its tradition” Genn replied, feeling like he had been repeating himself far too much the last couple of days. “If it helps, I hear your bride was less than happy that she has a dress rather than armour, perhaps you should ask if she wants to swap”. Anduin started coughing. “Was that actually a joke” he managed to say “I’ve never heard you joke”. Genn smiled .” perhaps it’s time to put the grim old warrior away and try to be happy .I've been fighting too long , I've missed living or so my wife keeps telling me” .

Sylvanas walked down the aisle with her arm in Lor'themar's and her sisters behind her. The cathedral was full of people, including the entire leadership of the Horde and Alliance. And hundreds of people stood outside. Up ahead was Anduin and Genn. She wondered if Anduin was as nervous as she was, not that she was going to show it. Instead she gave him a loving smile, one that he returned. As the music stopped, she stood next to her soon to be husband and he took her hand in his, squeezing it, a huge smile upon his handsome face. As the Priest started the ceremony, Sylvanas felt her heart quicken. She knew that in the short time since her resurrection, her feelings had grown. She was not just marrying Anduin to keep the pact, but because she actually loved he and she knew he felt the same.

Elsewhere on a small farm

the screaming had stopped as its essence flowed into the bodies of its host’s family. They stood up, eyes glowing yellow and followed it out of the farm house. To the north it could sense a city, full of life, full of hosts. It smiled and began to walk. Soon it would have this city and all its people. And from there onwards, it would feed on the world, infect them with its essence, spread until no one remained to stop it. Then it would feed on the energies of the planet itself, enough to empower it for the voyage to the next world. It thought of the dead planets it had left in its wake, and of those that had forced it to flee. The last world had been one such place, inhabited by similar creatures to those on this world. That world had higher technology though. That was what allowed it to be beaten. The weapons that it could not fight. It had been surprised when the people of that world had fired a nuclear device, killing thousands of their own kind. It should have realised they would make that sacrifice. But this world, it had no such technology and this magic that its host had memories of, it did not seem as potent or destructive. Yes, it would take this world with ease.

The Cathedral

“You may now kiss the bride” the priest said smiling and Anduin took his new wife in his arms and their lips came together with passion. “I love you” He murmured as they held one another and Sylvanas held him tighter. Magic burst in the air above them. A phoenix of magical fire and a lion of magical ice spun through the air .The couple turned towards the congregation, who were cheering and looked upon their people. No longer were they separated by Horde and Alliance. Now they were one people under a high king and High Queen. Hand in hand the couple walked back down the aisle, the magical constructs above them swirling through the air, harmless sparks shooting out in their wake. The magical display followed them out onto the steps of the cathedral, where their carriage awaited them. Down the steps they walked, past the honour guard, alliance and horde mixed together in brilliant red and blue, to the cheers of their people. “I love you little lion” Sylvanas said smiling “and can't wait until tonight”. Anduin blushed slightly, holding her tighter as she continued. “Tonight you are truly mine forever”. As they got into the carriage, the lion of ice roared and the Phoenix replied before both came together in a burst of magical energy that filled the happy couple with joy and energy. Vereesa held Jaina’s hand as she finished the magical display and both of them had tears of joy on their faces. They would never forget the past, what they had endured, especially the losses at Theramore. But now they looked towards the future, towards peace and happiness. If they had been looking, perhaps they would have seen the spirits that stood near the cathedral. Rhonin, Kinndy and Pained finally a peace, smiling down at them, before they faded in the light.


	9. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at other people and how the peace had changed things

Nathanos was stuffed. Since becoming human again, he had been on a bender, eating and drinking and enjoying the company of ex dark ranger Anya, something neither would have even contemplated when they were forsaken. He leaned back and let out a loud burp, which reduced Anya to a fit of drunken giggles. She moved up closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, as she popped a chicken nugget into his mouth. In his other hand he had a tankard of ale. He put the tankard down and pulled Anya up onto his lap. “I never thought I would have missed this” he said to her, kissing her strongly. She sighed happily, holding him harder and returning his kiss. Then she fell into a fit of giggles as she burped, laughing at the look on his face.

Lilian and Kalira sat on the battlements above the south wall of New Lordaeron, watching the sun rise. Kalira watched at the blond human close her eyes, letting the early morning rays caress her skin. Since they had become alive, they had been almost inseparable. Kalira never realised the human had held feeling towards her, until Anduin’s light had brought them painfully back to life. Lilian’s first act had been to kiss Kalira and Kalira had responded. They were not sure where this was leading , both of them a bit tentative towards one another , not wanting to spoil it , to see if it was real and not just caused by the joy of resurrection . Kalira pulled her black hair back over her ear and leaned into her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around Lilian’s waist and nuzzling her neck. “I'll never get tired of this” she whispered. Lilian turned her head. “The sunrise or me?” “Both” Kalira replied.

Mia Greymane walked around her home, still almost unable to believe that she was back. Neither could she really believe that the people of New Lordaeron, who had once been forsaken and been responsible for the loss of Gilneas to the horde, were out there, helping to rebuild the city they had destroyed. She had been walking amongst her people yesterday and there did not seem to be any lasting anger. Indeed the way the two peoples had helped each other was a testament to the peace Anduin had brought to the world. Even her husband had calmed himself. She knew he still felt the loss of their son but he no longer called for Sylvanas's head and had accepted her as the high Queen. In fact now the war was over, he had changed and spent much of his time seeing to the needs of his wife. She had longed to see this side of him again and welcomed the contact between them. She found it amusing how sometimes in the throes of passion, he would turn unintentionally into his worgen form. In fact she found it rather a turn on. He was certainly bigger she thought, smiling at that. Speaking of her husband, she could hear him coming through the front door. She had given the servants the day off and walked towards the stairs to meet him. As he looked up at her, she undid her dress and let it fall to the floor, enjoying the way her husband looked at her and then she was in his arms, kissing him as he took her to their bed.

Alleria screamed with joy, as Alexstrasza dived through the clouds and passed the harbour of Stormwind, her claws catching the waves and spraying water in the air. Alleria had not felt so alive in ages. Alexstrasza turned and flew back up, higher and higher, before stopping and letting herself fall again. Alleria held on tightly, hugging the dragon beneath her as she spiralled towards the water, pulling up just in time. Then she slowed, hovering above the clear blue sea and Alleria stood up and dived off. As she hit the water Alexstrasza assumed her elven form and joined her, laughing as they splashed together. Alexstrasza loved seeing Alleria like this. Carefree, not worrying about the world. The pain of Turalyon forgotten. They slowly swam to shore and climbed on to the beach where they had left their towels and clothing. They lay down together, the warmth of the sun drying then as they held one another. Alleria was sure that this was a perfect and she knew her lover would agree.


	10. a threat realised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It makes an attack and gives its presence away

It ran at the soldier, the hand that was once human becoming a thing of claws and spines. The human screamed as his throat was ripped out, blood spraying over his comrades. The rest of it , in the other bodies began to change as well, becoming more inhuman , their hands turning to claws , their mouths growing bigger and full of sharp teeth . They tore into the soldiers facing them, ignoring their armour as if it was paper. Another soldier fell, his abdomen torn open and his attacker pausing to tear at the ripped flesh with its teeth. The soldiers died, all except one, who ran. He ran until he felt he was going to pass out. But he kept running. So intent was it on the slaughter, it did not see the soldier escape. The thrill of bloodshed, of killing drove all thought from its mind. It found the sound of screaming people to be wonderful and it lost itself in the Slaughter.

Jaina sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair, nothing on. She looked at herself in the mirror, at the scars on her body from the years of war, the way her hair was almost pure white now from the saturation of mana at Theramore, save for one mall part that remained blond. She was in her thirties now but looked younger, despite the scars, the wars, and her hair. The mana that had saturated her had slowed her ageing. She didn't know how much longer it would make her life span, but at least with peace, she could look forward to spending it with someone she loved. Vereesa came out of the bathroom, just a towel around her, which she dropped when she saw Jaina was naked. She walked over to her, took the brush from her hand and sat on her lap, pushing her back onto the bed. “Now how am I supposed to get ready with you doing this” she asked, an eyebrow raised. Vereesa ignored the question and just kissed her, her mouth moving over Jaina's lips, her jaw and down her neck. “Oh “Jaina said as Vereesa moved lower, “OOHHH”. Before they could do more however, someone knocked at the door. “Go away” shouted Vereesa, still kissing Jaina's breasts. “I’m sorry Lady Vereesa but the king asks for both of you in the great hall” came the voice from behind the door. “Bugger it” muttered Jaina, trying to get up. “OK we will be there shortly” she shouted before moaning as she felt her lover gently bite her nipple. She looked down at Vereesa, who had a stupid grin on her face. “We will have to be Quick” she said, laughing as Vereesa pushed her back down again.

They arrived in the great hall about half an hour later, holding hands and giggling like school girls, earning them a stern look from Anduin but a cheeky grin from Sylvanas. Settling down, they took their seats as Anduin stood up. “This morning a patrol was slaughtered just outside of Goldshire, with only one survivor. According to him, they were attacked by what at first appeared to be a farmer and his family. However they shape shifted into monsters and tore through the soldiers. They seemed to be unaffected by their wounds. Another patrol, twice the size and with the additions of a priest and mage went out, found the remains of the first patrol and tracked their attackers back to a farm. There they found all the live stock had been slaughtered and partially eaten. Then they had been attacked again, by one of the creatures. The mage immobilised it and the priest forced it to answer his Questions. It claimed to be part of something greater, something not of this world. It said we would all be devoured and then it broke free, attacking the priest. Fortunately the mage managed to destroy it. Yet because of that, we do not know the true threat or how many of these things there are”. The mood in the hall was sombre. All of them thought the same thing. “What now?”

It felt itself diminish but did not know how. Part of it had gone missing. It was angry. It would go to the city, find this boy king who ruled and take control. Once it had him, it would take possession of others and kill all those not needed. It would make them suffer, feed on their pain, before taking them all. It seethed with rage as it left its hiding place.


	11. safe world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it makes its move

Patrols where doubled and where possible, a priest, paladin, mage or warlock was placed with them. Although Anduin did not want to panic the people, he was concerned about those outside the city. The patrols made a point of visiting all the farms and isolated homes and people were advised to avoid going out alone, especially after dark. But it still managed to sneak into Stormwind , having assimilated some soldiers without arousing suspicion. Keeping up the pretence of humanity was a trial. It hated these soft mortal creatures. But it knew it had to reach the king and take him or its plans would not work. It made its way to the castle, its other parts seeking more victims to assimilate. When it had enough, it would strike at the boy king and take his city. Blood would be spilt and it looked forward to that. Pain in others always made it happy.

“Are you sure this is a good idea darling” asked Sylvanas, wearing her armour and carrying her bow. Her husband nodded. “I can't hide just because of an unknown threat, if I don't want the people to panic. Besides I have the greatest ranger who ever lived protecting me”. Sylvanas turned to him half smiling. “If you die, I will be most unhappy little lion” she said, kissing him on the cheek. “Well best make sure I don't die then my Queen” he replied, his hand moving down her back and onto her bum, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Oh we so don't have time for that” she said but did nothing to remove his hand, “come on, you have a festival to open”.

Anduin stood on the steps of the Cathedral, Sylvanas to his left with Jaina and Vereesa standing a bit further back either side of the them. He as in the middle of giving a speech, to open the festival when someone screamed. Looking over, he saw a man suddenly split open and tentacles shot from his rent torso, wrapping around another man and pulling him in. Amongst the crown more people began to mutate and turn onto monsters, including some of his guards. People ran screaming and blocked anyone from firing at the monsters amongst them. Jaina and Vereesa stepped in front Anduin and Sylvanas, magic surrounding Jaina's hands. The crowd had dispersed, leaving about thirty people, all of home were morphing into something inhuman. As they changed, they come together, melding into one mass of failing limbs, open mouths and alien eyes.

The guards moved back, to protect the king and more priests came out of the temple. The mass of flesh rolled forward, tentacles and claws attacking the soldiers. Ice and fire slammed into it, as well as arrows from the two elves. The creature roared in anger, surprised at the magic that tore through it. Jaina glowed with arcane energy and fired spell after spell into the unnamed beast. Thick black blood spilt from it as tears opened in its amorphous body. But it regenerated, absorbing the bodies of those it killed. “Withdraw” Anduin shouted to his men, who pulled back. The thing shot forward, but was struck by ice from Jaina. As she cast at it, Anduin called upon the light. Holy energy struck the beast, ripping through its semiliquid form. Then there was a roar from above and void bolts splattered across its form and then it was engulfed by fire. Alexstrasza was in her dragon form and on her back was Alleria. Fire rained down on the beast, joined by Jaina’s magic and Alleria’s void powers and then Anduin’s light. Then a part of it broke off and leapt with such speed, it passed by those defending Anduin and tore open his chest with its long claws, before Jaina blasted it away. 

Sylvanas fell to her knees next to him, “No, no “she screamed and felt an energy inside her. The banshee should have gone, but somehow, her fear and sorrow unleashed it again. But this time it was different. She felt Anduin take her hand, his light flowing through her. She screamed, louder, more powerfully than she ever had before. The wail washed over the combatants. The Defenders felt renewed, their strength returning, their wounds healing. But the creature felt only fear and pain. Sylvanas screamed louder and longer than any living creature should, Anduin channelling the light through that scream. Then, seeming to understand what he was doing, Alleria and Jaina also touched Sylvanas and channelled their power into her. They were joined by Alexstrazsa, who landed and assumed her elven form. The scream grew in intensity and the monster began to burn. 

It screamed in pain. Magic was not this powerful. None of the mages it had seen had been able to do this. Yet the flying beast, the woman who came in on its back, the white haired mage who had been standing next to the king and the king himself where channelling their power through the kings mate and that power was destroying it. It screamed in anger and rage and hate, it screamed in pain as its essence was torn apart along with its body and in desperation, it fled, abandoning the body it had created.

“Look” Shouted Vereesa as a dark energy shot into the sky from the mound of mutated burning flesh. Anduin looked up, feeling the hate coming from that fleeing creature. He saw its mind, its thoughts, whom it was fleeing to. He knew what he had to do... Summoning all the power he had and that they lent him, he sent it into Sylvanas, who face the fleeing beast and screamed again, before finally succumbing to the expernduture of power and falling unconscious. 

Through space it travelled, screaming for its master. It had failed, it had been defeated again, but the pain its master would show it was less than what the human king and his mate would have done to it. It saw it’s master and screamed again, seeking to reach his protection. It never made it.

The other thing watched its minion, heard its scream. It saw its failure. And it saw it die in a flash of light. It was old, older than much of the worlds that it floated between, older than the cold emptiness of space that was its home. It saw the world its minion had fled, it felt the life force of that world and knew it would be a feast that would satisfy its unending hunger for a time. But then the power that had consumed its minion came for it. It expected to easily cast that power aside. It was wrong. It had never ever encountered light , arcane and void mixed together , wrapped in a love so strong it lit up the stars and a rage at that love been threatened that held all the energies together . It was not something it could defend again. The blast of power tore in to it and engulfed its form .It felt pain, as if its entire being was on fire and then nothing. 

Across a thousand world its minions felt it die and they in turn erupted into fire and light. The people of those worlds would not know that they had been saved, that the actions of a few people would be responsible for saving them from annialation. They would carry on unaware of what had taken place, except that some people suddenly burst into flame one night and then ceased to be.

In the darkness of space it burned, brighter than a star as its body was destroyed and its dark essence consumed by the light and the void. It found oblivion after millions of years of existence and scattered into the darkness.

Anduin tried to sit up as the sky seemed to burn with another sun for a few moments .Then all of them present felt the backlash of the power he had expended and the death of the elder entity in the stars. They did not know what it was but everyone with even an ounce of magical ability felt it die while those without just felt a sense of relief and hope , as if the universe become less dark , less scary , as if the future seemed more secure . And then Anduin collapsed next to his wife, a smile on his face despite the pain and blood loss ,as darkness took him.

When he woke up, he felt drained and weak, although a quick examination of himself showed his wound had been healed. He did however have three large white scars on his chest. He turned his head to see his wife next to him, sleeping soundly. He took her hand and held it, glad she was ok and gradually he fell asleep once more. 

The pair of them slept through until late the next day and when they finally managed to get out of bed, the council was waiting for them in the great hall. Sylvanas wanted answers. “How was I able to become a banshee again”? It worried her that the curse was still there and she might not be able to control it. Velen however put her mind at rest. “We were worried about that too, so while you and the king were been looked after, you were examined by Jaina and myself. The banshee is still there, it is a part of you even in your new life. But it is not uncontrollable, rather it is a power that you will be able to call upon in times of danger”. Sylvanas held Anduin’s hand. “It was different though. Before my scream was fuelled by anger and rage, but this time, it felt like...I don’t know, love I suppose. Yes it felt like love”. Velen nodded. “It is your desire to protect your husband and your love for him and your people that fuelled it. That’s why Anduin was able to channel his power through your scream, as well as Alleria , Jaina and Alexstrasza . All people you love, you consider family. And through that love for them all, you cast out enough power to destroy that thing and its master. You were unconscious by then but we all felt it. Something old and terrible, something that was going to try and consume this world. In an instant the power of Anduin , Jaina and Alleria channelled by your love and your anger at that been threatened proved too much for it .This world is safe , again , because of your love Sylvanas". 

Velen didn’t know how right he was. Across the worlds and stars, out into the darkest depths of space, accords they light and the void and all the dimensions in between, they all felt that ancient monster die. All those gods and titans and old gods and elder things and other eldritch abominations and monstrosities , they all felt mortals , creatures they considered nothing and unthreatening , take on one of their own , one of the oldest of their kind and end it , scattering its essence so far and wide , it would never return . And they knew Azaroth was to be avoided, to be left alone. Death was not something that came naturally to them and they feared it above all else.


	12. The next chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas has some news for Anduin

Anduin was glad that since that day , almost two months ago , life had calmed down . Yes there were still creatures that wanted to fight such as the centaur and quillboar tribes , pirates and criminals . But no more huge wars , no more threats to the peace that had settled , like a snug blanket , over Azaroth . 

"Little lion" said his wife's voice, breaking from his musing . He looked up at her , still the most beautiful creature in his life . He took her hand and pulled her close , kissing her . "We are going to have a cub my love , your'e going to lose your title" Sylvanas said , a huge grin on her face . Anduin matched her smile and kissed her again ." Really , your'e sure" he asked , tears on his cheeks . "The healer confirmed this morning" . Anduin felt so happy and didn't stop kissing her for ten minutes . " I love you" he told her , kissing her again . 

Seven and a half months later .  
Anduin looked down , smiling at his daughter as she lay in her mothers arms . Sylvanas was sweaty and flushed from giving birth but still looked like a goddess as far as he was concerned . "Thank you" he said to her " thank you for everything you have given me" . He kissed her then his daughter . Liressa Windrunner Wrynn , the only person whom he could ever love as much as he loved Sylvanas . " i love you so much" Sylvanas said and Anduin smiled , kissing her again ." I love you too my Queen & the little lion you have given us" . No matter what the future held , he knew with his wife and daughter , he could face it . But for now all he wanted to think about was the present . The here and now , with Sylvanas and Liressa and the happiness of his small but loving family .


End file.
